brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon Ranch: Season 1
Authors * PandaPrincess7 Introduction While on vacation in the summer of 2001, family lawyer and Shannon family mansion heiress, Tracy Shannon, stumbled upon her inheritance and was shocked at what she saw: An abandoned horse ranch with nothing but a barely-there barn and an ominous shack, and hidden in there, were two baby girls. Twenty-five years later, the ranch has been restored and filled with horses, Tracy has semi-retired and moved there full-time and the twin girls, whom Tracy named Cara and Abigail, have grown into beautiful young women. Tracy has also adopted twin girls, Emily and Kelly, and many dogs, horses and cats. But then Tracy’s financially unstable sister, Dixie, comes knocking on the door in the middle of the night, begging for a place to stay. Tracy initially refuses to accept her financially unstable, crazy and wild little sister into her home, but once she see Dixie’s changed ways, she accepts. But with this new challenge, comes new beginnings, a new chapter and a new life. F6A2F2B2-F7FC-4850-9BD6-8080328B4A80.jpeg|The ranch/cover 3AC40172-917B-4315-8EDD-F318D05C4076.jpeg|The Shannon family home Characters E71E36CC-96D1-4317-A0BC-6E7B183EDC09.jpeg|Tracy D2871969-F1D0-46E5-B440-9CAD3EA2FBAA.jpeg|Cara B231025F-3C6C-4D9D-91A0-1B2FD50AB11D.jpeg|Abigail 9E54202A-9521-4A80-9ECF-695A57B6FBDB.jpeg|Emily 4B2EE67A-44F0-41AF-B82E-51DA13A2CFF3.jpeg|Kelly 3075289D-4F83-4F4B-B176-59F6D69F8AD5.jpeg|Dixie Chapter 1 “Mom,” Cara yelled. “We’re almost done!” She climbed one last time onto the wooden chair beside her and hung one more streamer and one last balloon. “Here’s the Caesar salad and the Cheetos,” Kelly walked out with the two bowls. “Do really need all this food?” ”Yes,” Emily replied, walking out in her floral party dress carrying a couple more plates to in the “plate pile.” There was a bit of silence between the three sisters until Kelly asked: “Why is Mom so sad about Abbi leaving? She graduated valedictorian and with honors and now she’s going to Harvard to study Pre-Med.” “Kelly Adriana,“ Tracy said, walking out in her old, torn and faded blue jeans and an old white shirt. “Your sister has just been accepted into one of the best schools in the country, one with one of the lowest acceptance rates too.” Tracy took her fading red hair out of the ponytail it was in. “Hey, I’m changing into more acceptable clothes.” The girls laughed as their mother scurried off to change out of her cooking clothes. There was another bit of silence between them when Cara spoke up. “A woman like her shouldn’t still be single. I would think she would want to get back into the dating scene “She’ll find her way,“ Emily replied. “I do miss Dad, but Mom’s got to do things her own way. She was married to Dad for twenty years, she just has to find the right man at the right time.” Tracy came down in a white lace cocktail dress that resembled a short wedding dress to the girls and asked: ”What are you three up to?” She sat next to the girls on the stairs. Kelly was quick on her feet and asked: “Why do we have to fly out to Massachusetts and set everything up with her?” ”Because,” Their mother said. “We’ll help her set up in her dorm with Lucy, and then we’ll go see some historical sights to wind down and end the summer. Then, while we’re still flying back, she’ll start taking over Harvard. When we get home, you’ll start sixth grade and Cara will fly back to California for her Junior year at USC.“ ”Ugh, don’t remind me about school! I‘ve to take a class that I have to apply for but I don’t want to!“ “You want to be an architect? You have to take this class.” “Middle school, aren’t you excited sis?” “Yes!“ Tracy sighed as she started to say something, but stopped when she heard the door creak open. “I’M HOME!” Abigail‘s voice rang throughout the house. “DOES ANYONE STILL LIVE HERE? There was no time to lose: Tracy and Cara ducked into the closet under the stairs and Kelly and Emily went under the dining room table. Before she went into her place, Cara turned off the lights. Abigail walked into the dark dining room and looked around. “Hello?” “SURPRISE!” Emily, Cara and Kelly screamed. Tracy watched as her daughters ran out to greet their sister with the genuine love that only sister could share between them. “What is this?” “A party, to celebrate everything you’ve accomplished,” Tracy told her. “You were Stucco President in middle school, valedictorian in high school and now, you’re going to Harvard to study Pre-Med. I’m so proud of you Abigail Irene!” She began tearing up. “I’m going to miss you, kiddo.” “Mom,“ Abigail assured. “I’m not going anywhere. Sure, I’m going across the country, but I’m doing something great for the world. You’ll never lose me, because I’ll always be in here.” Abigail touched her mother’s heart.“ They embraced while Kelly and Emily went straight for the table with the food. “What are you two doing?” Cara asked, eating a chip. ”We’re hungry!” “Let’s eat then!” .................. ' A little while later, the Shannon women had all served themselves and helped Tracy clear off the table and to set up the table. ”Shall we say Grace?” Cara asked as they all placed their plates on the antique mahogany table. “We shall,” Tracy said, joining hands with her two eldest daughters. “Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day, this food and this life. I thank you for all the blessings that I’ve been given over the years and I thank you that Abigail will be starting at one of the best schools in the country in a couple of days. I also pray for her safety and that she will stay the good girl she is and that she will not start drinking, partying or drugs. Bless the food that we are eating and the hands that prepared it. Amen.“ “Amen.” All the girls repeated and started eating. “I’m going to miss these home-cooked meals from home.“ Abigail said sadly. “I am too,” Cara agreed. “You’ve got to send us with some food to college! Because I know that we’ll both get sick of eggs and ramen.” Her sister nodded in agreement. “You’re in luck,” Tracy stood up and went to the kitchen and came back. “In here are two things of Mexican Lasagna, a few things of cheesy potatoes, the seasoned chicken that goes with the potatoes, some smoked and marinated salmon and that mystery casserole that all of you like so much.” She handed them to her two daughters. “You are an angel.” They both said. “I’ve been told that a lot over the years.” “But, still, thank you, Mom. We love you.” “I love you girls too.” “So when you two leave, we’ll be stuck with the angel that cooks well?” “Pretty much...” “Lucky us, up top Kelly!” The twins high-fived as everyone laughed. '.................. After dinner, they did a routine in the Shannon household: Game Night. It included Life, Clue and the classic, Candyland. “Mom,” Emily asked while they were putting up the game board. “Can we watch When Calls The Heart?” ”Okay, now go up for your shower.” “Mom, Kelly’s using ours!“ “You can use mine, now go upstairs and wash yourself! “Thanks Mom!” Tracy heard the slam of her bedroom door. ”Let’s the Jack and Elizabeth wedding!” Cara agreed, coming out of the bathroom and out into the hallway, still sopping wet from her shower and wrapped in a towel. “Get back into the bathroom, you’ll ruin the floor!” Tracy instructed, while untying the robe and taking her hair out of the drying turban and putting into a wet and messy braid. “Fine, fine.” Cara slipped back into her bathroom as Kelly and Abigail came out of theirs and came down to the couch. Tracy moved down the couch to make room and Kelly laid her head on Tracy’s lap. “What are we watching? “Emily, Kelly and Cara want to watch Jack and Elizabeth’s wedding on When Calls The Heart and you want to watch....” “I want to watch Emily and Richard’s vow renewal on Gilmore Girls. It’s so beautiful, they were married for forty years.” “Okay, let’s wait for your sisters.” ”I’m here!” Cara said, sitting down next to Abigail on the couch. Tracy‘s right hip was smushed against the armrest. “Do you know where Emily is?” “She’s in my bathroom getting ready,” Tracy replied. “Can any of you move down?” The girls scooted down a little bit and the pressure off her hip. “I’m here, let’s watch the most beautiful ship in the world getting married!” .................. At 11:30 PM, all five girls were tired. They started with When Calls The Heart which turned into Gilmore Girls, Friends, The Office and then they ended with Mean Girls and both Legally Blonde movies. Emily and Tracy had already gone to bed around 10:45 PM, Cara followed at 11 and Abigail finally conked out at 11:15. Tracy was sipping some warm chamomile tea on the porch swing, feeling the cool country air on her face. She remembered when she and her late husband, John, used to sit out there while the girls were in bed or staying up either reading, writing or finishing up homework. Never ever on their phones or laptops. Her marriage wasn’t perfect, and neither was their family life, but when she decided to get married and have/adopt kids, she knew what she was getting into: A hectic, crazy, chaotic and beautiful life that she wouldn’t have traded for anything. But those days are gone, She thought. Cara’s in her Junior year at USC, Abigail is entering Harvard and the twins are going to be starting at Waterbrook Middle School in a few days. Gosh, I’m getting old! Just as she was about to go to bed, she heard the rustling of the bushes nearby, “Who’s there?” She asked, slowly grabbing a nearby rock to defend herself. “Tracy?” A familiar female voice asked. A head full of red hair popped out and that’s when she realized. No. It couldn’t be. But it was! Dixie. Chapter 2 ”Sister?” Dixie asked, emerging from her bush. Tracy looked her little sister straight in the eye, judging how much pride and courage Dixie probably had to fess up to get to this point. She fiercely bit back years of emotional trauma, anger and resentment. Instead of saying something she would probably regret later, she smiled and asked. “How are you sis, broke as usual?” Tracy bluntly stated. She saw the hurt in her little sister’s eyes, but she didn’t take anything back. Besides, roasting her sister was better than having a full-blown temper outburst. “Tracy, I-” “I have two personalities: Sweet, caring and loving mom and mean, bossy older sister. Neither of them like you.“ She snapped back. Tracy turned her back, preparing to strut back inside and go to bed when Dixie stopped her by putting her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you.” She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for how I ended things at John’s funeral. I’m here because as always, I took the shortcut, I’m sorry, I’m trying to change.” “Are shortcuts the only skill you know?” Tracy smart-mouthed. “Tracy, I can do more than just shortcut my way through life! You realize I’m not that immature woman I was!” "At least I'm growing up. Unlike you, who wants to keep being immature." Tracy snapped. “I don’t want to keep arguing with you! I’m tired, I have to get on a plane in the morning and I don’t want ot have this argument! You know how you and July are similar?” Tracy gave another stink-eye. “How?“ “'NO' CLASS!!!!!” Tracy screamed over her shoulder, opened the door, walked in and slammed and locked the door in her sister’s face. .................. Dixie stormed back to her trailer in anger. Why did her sister still hate her? Sure, she did help her divorce all those men, bail her out of- Oh, that’s what it was, Dixie thought. Sorry Tracy! She sat there in silence and looked at the clock, it was 12 AM and she knew that Tracy was probably tired, but she would come around eventually. To make sure there was no scream fight, Dixie pulled out her phone and started texting her sister: Hey, it’s me, I’m so sorry for how I just showed up like this. I’m running from an abusive ex, you might have seen these cases in court, so you know what’s going on. I miss you and the girls so much, how are they? I also deeply apologize for how I acted at John’s funeral, I had no idea that one little statement could cut through you like a knife. Anyway, I heard from some of your friends that you and the girls were flying out to help Abbi get set up 4 Harvard,. Wow, time flies, I still remember when you first found them all the way back in 2001. Abbi was almost three months and Cara was almost two. Then seven years later, the other two came along and you and John were complete. Again, I deeply apologize and appreciate all you’ve done for me over the years. Love you sister, Dixie.���� ❤️ She sent the long text and clicked her phone off for the rest of the night, hopefully, her sister would accept this apology. '' '' .................. “Mom,“ A voice whispered and shook her. “Mom, wake up!” Tracy slowly opened her eyes and realized that after she ended her argument with her sister, she must have been too tired to go back upstairs, so she just crashed on the couch. ”W-W-What’s going on? Where’s the coffee?” She asked. “I have coffee right here,” Emily told her, handing her the cup. She accepted the cup and started sipping it and stopped to smell the air, which smelled like pancakes and bacon. “Who’s cooking?” “I am, Kelly’s in here with me!” She heard Abigail’s voice coming from the kitchen. “Okay, so, is everyone packed, we’re leaving in about forty-five minutes. Apparently you have to put be there three, yes three hours early to the airport if you have children coming with you! Our flight’s at around one and we’ll leave here at 8:45.“ “Got it.” All the girls replied. “I heard screaming last night,” Abigail flipped another pancake. “What was that about?” “Dixie just came by, asking for money and a place to stay, what else is new with my sister?” Tracy replied, keeping her cool. She knew that she had pretty much lied through her teeth, but there was nothing she could do about it now. “Whatcha tell her?” Kelly asked while pouring her syrup. “I just told her that we were flying out to Massachusetts so we could help Abbi set up her dorm and have some last-minute family time.” She shrugged. “Mom, if you want me too, I can fly out with Abbi and help her set up. Keep in mind that I’ve been doing this for a few years now.” Cara offered. ”I want all of you to help me,” Abigail insisted. “Besides, when’s the next time we’ll see each other!” “I agree, we’ll fly out this afternoon.” .................. “The campus is so much larger than I remember!” Tracy exclaimed. “I know,” Abigail replied. “I can’t believe I’m here!” “I was here from 1981 to 1987. I was originally going to Pre-Med, but I switched my major to Family Law. You’ve seen the degree.” Tracy sighed with memories and melancholy. “Shall we start trying to find my dorm?” “We shall!“ .....45 minutes later..... About an hour later, they found the dorm, and the roommate was already done with her decor! They slowly opened the door to room 832 and inside were Lucy, Abigail’s best friend and Eleanor, Lucy’s mother. ”ABBI!” Lucy exclaimed, running over and nearly tripped over a box of clothes. The two teenages embraced. “Tracy,” Eleanor embraced her friend. ”Elena,” Tracy smiled back. The two women had met decades ago in a support group for women who couldn’t have children of their own or had children who were going through the parents divorcing. When Tracy joined the group, she knew all the psychological damage a child could go through and see had seen many cases prior. After a couple years, Eleanor and Lucy moved a few cities away, but they still kept in touch and occasionally got together. “Wow, this place is so cool!” Kelly exclaimed. “You brought the whole gang?” Lucy asked. “All four girls, but we’ll leave one behind and the other has to get on a flight back to USC.” Tracy explained to her daughter’s best friend. “Lucy, go help Abbi unpack, Mrs. Shannon and I are going outside to talk.” “Cara, Emily, Kelly, you help them too!” They stepped outside and saw a lot of other people lost, mainly mothers and their children who they though were freshman. “How did you cope? I‘m losing my only baby, this is so heartbreaking!” “You’ll get through it. I was a hot mess when Cara went off into the world. I remember crying in John’s arms nearly every night for about two weeks.” They turned around and leaned against the wall for a moment and then Eleanor spoke up: “I got your text about Dixie coming to the door in the middle off the night, what was that all about?” ”I have no idea, she comes knocking at the door at 12 AM and she expects me to be in a good mood to see her! Well I wasn’t so I was kinda mean to her, and as Emily would say, I ‘roasted’ her.” “Well, you’ve just got to pray and let your prayers, faith and God do the rest.” They smiled at each other but then they heard a fight ensuing about... curtains? “Should we...?” “Probably.” 43A67695-659E-4822-A48B-95921F48CD3C.jpeg|Lucy C89E188D-BCC0-4E9B-A85C-AFEE9F6324D2.jpeg|Eleanor (Lucy’s mom) A0B1F9EF-63B8-4ABA-935E-A971F8121AFF.jpeg|Lucy and Abigail’s dorm Chapter 3 Category:Stories